A Jolly Holiday With Us
by CayshaGriffin
Summary: Mary muses on her and Bert's history together while he sings to her. Takes place during 'Jolly Holiday'. Can be taken as MaryBert friendship or romance.


Author's Note: A short sweet story I devised after I watched Mary Poppins. Takes place during the movie as Bert sings 'Jolly Holiday' to Mary. Hope you enjoy, there should be more on this lovely pair soon. My first Mary Poppins story and hopefully not the last. So I'd appreciate the critique.

* * *

Jolly Holiday With You

Mary always thought it was marvelous when he sang. That voice might not of been much when he was a child , but over time it had progressed and what he'd lacked in vocal prowess was always made up for with such childlike enthusiasm that she never failed to smile. Even now, in his fine pinstripe suit, Mary could hardly contain her grin.

'My dear, Bert', she thought fondly as he crooned bousterously to her.'You've grown so that I can no longer see the boy you once were. Tugging at my skirt, begging me not to go the same way I know Jane and Micheal will eventually'. But now here they were, arms linked in a chalk drawing come to life. Straight out of Bert's companionably wild imagination. A man who'd come to know her best through time and patience.'Oh the learning you forced me to let you do'.

Since then, Bert was never far behind. Always three steps behind Mary's arrival like clockwork. Vying to be her foil when it came to educating the children on the lessons they need know for the future.And she'd have it no other way.

'Oh, Bert. When did we start growing old together?To such a way that we know each other so well and know just how to speak without words?I know it doesn't seem like we're aging.There aren't any wrinkles in my face and I can only see cheerful laugh lines in yours'. But she could feel his age with every passing year. And it saddened Mary to think that one day all that would remain of her dear friend would be the memory of mischevious eyes and that ridiculous grin.

"Oh, it's a jolly 'oliday with Mary. No wonder that it's Mary that we love."

And with that phrase from Bert's lips she was suddenly swept into his arms and dancing. Fitted within each others arms in a way only years of practice could create. Making it impossible for Mary's heart not to lift into her throat and tumble out as delighted laughter.

'How long has it been,Bert? You and I playing these roles?' She mused to herself as his expressive face beamed down at her. Frankly she couldn't remember, and maybe that was for the best. Letting herself believe it had been eternal, that it would never come to an end.

She watched his eternal child come out in full when the penguin waiters joined him in a dance for her. By now she had dropped all pretenses of the strict but kind nanny, and let herself enjoy what Bert was giving her, if not intentionally. A moment of happiness with him. If only for a short, fleeting time.

And with a panic like realization she felt the day coming to a close. Her time with Bert was slipping away as he offered his hand to her in one last dance. She took it with some reluctance but no less amount of joy, to twirl and spin with him under the bowing willow tree branches.

And then she heard the carousel music, reminding her, pulling her back from the moment and telling her that it was time to let it come to a close. But if nothing else, if she could not allow herself to rebel anymore against it afterwards, then she would have this moment.

Bert meant to pull away, to let her do what she had to, all the while with that beautiful smile on his face. And instead of bringing them to the children she reached out and grasped one of his hands. She could feel the jolt that ran up Bert's arm at the unexpected touch, the suprise he must of felt at her initiating such a thing.

Then, with a soft and slow understanding that she loved in him. A smile like no other lighted Bert's face and his fingers curled around hers, bringing the back of her palm up and to his lips. And with a secretive wink, he pressed a kiss to the uncovered tips of her fingers, making her heart flutter in her chest.

"Off we go then, Mary Poppins.Children that need lookin' after, after all." He said cheerfully and Mary nodded, this time with a returning smile upon her lips. And they both turned down the lane towards the carousel, fingers intwined for as long as their roles permitted it last.


End file.
